


I'm Here for You

by yeasties



Category: K-hiphop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeasties/pseuds/yeasties
Summary: You were going for the grit of your emotions and Nafla is here to help you.
Relationships: Choi Seokbae | Nafla/Reader
Kudos: 1





	I'm Here for You

Even wrapped into a bundle of sheets and tucked away into the corner of your room, there was still a chill that surrounded you. You were trapped into a clump of emotions anger, frustration, despair, and envy. You were choking on your own sadness, neck-deep in your own misery. Each breath that left your throat felt exhausting, your body was completely empty of strength, you didn’t even have the energy to move your limbs under the sheets. 

You shivered as the cold air hit your back as someone lifted the covers up. Their arms running over yours and their head resting into the dip between your neck and shoulders. The warmth finally felt complete at last, the cold air that encompassed you gradually edging away from your figure. The weight of him behind you filled your center and you meshed into his form, closing your tired eyes at the comfort. The bitter feelings finally shattered and were replaced with comfort.

“It’s hard isn’t it,” he whispers to you into your ear, “no one ever tells you the pain that can come your way, right.” You nodded in agreement. Your chest and his were rising and falling with each other in harmony, he was drawing circles on the back of your hand as you lent your back into his front. 

“I want you to know that I’m here for you, let all your emotions out onto me. It’s okay to be this way, it’s okay to fire up with your rage and collapse with your misery. I’m not going anywhere, I want to be here with you and wipe all your tears and treat all your wounds,” he spoke, digging his head into your back in an effort to get you to turn to him.

When you finally did, he seized you in his arms and brought you to him tightly. Your heartbeat strongly next to each other, pounding and resounding with love. He held your sides gently, whispering, “there’s nothing to be ashamed of, you’re living here with me and that’s amazing.” You couldn’t help but fall further into him, slumping into his chest be embraced by him. 

The fact that he was here looking after you even when he had so many troubles, he really did love you and you were forever grateful for him. “ You know, I don’t think I could ever get you out of my head. Your eyes, scent, and warmth, I don’t think I could go without it. I have found a beautiful treasure in you, it shines brightly and blazes with fire and I so wish that you would adorn yourself on the outside with it,” he tells you.

“You are so incredibly amazing, when you shine you illuminate cities and when you are angry you cause empires to fall, you are so infinitely extraordinary and rare,” he speaks. His words just cause you to further sink into your endless resource of love for him. 

The night was beginning to grow with the darkness setting in over the room, the suns radiant beams fading away, but you were no longer scared. Being slowly lulled away by him next to you, you feel into the comfort of the mattress and heavy eyes finally resting, you fell away into the night no longer fearing the day ahead.


End file.
